Endlessly, She Said
by Igor Lollipop
Summary: Roxas is new to the Organization, but he discovers so much about himself almost immediately. With the help of the mysterious girl, Naminé, he sets off to find out the truth about his destiny in hopes that it's more than just fading away. AU. RokuNé
1. I: Arrival and the Mysterious Girl

**A/N: I have always wanted to write a story like this, and now I finally get to. So, I'm pretty sure that this has been done before, but I wanted to make mine a little more. This is AU because it didn't really happen in the game, and it is also because I'm going to add a little more to it than the usual. Now, for the story line. **

**This starts off when Roxas is first brought to the Castle that Never Was. In it, he makes friends and enemies with the Organization Members. He also meets Naminé. After learning more and more from her each day, she disappears along with a few other Organization members. You'll see why later. Anyway, when they come back, Roxas and Naminé go on a quest for the whole truth about themselves. **

**Vague, I know, but I don't want to give away the whole story. I'll probably do this one start to finish even if it doesn't get too much attention. It's helping me with my current writer's block, and I just think it will be fun for me to write. **

**At any rate, if you're one of my readers on "Shadow Memories", don't flip out. Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its respectful characters/ideas. Plot is mine, though. And the story title comes from "Endlessly, She Said" by AFI.  
**

* * *

The Castle that Never Was. What an odd name for a castle. Then again, who was he to say that anything was odd? What did he know? Nobodies knew nothing; He hardly had the faintest idea of who he was, and the Superior wasn't too keen about telling him a lot. That was odd, right? Someone keeping such an important secret couldn't be normal.

But, again, what did a Nobody know about anything? Maybe all he needed to do was to stop beating himself up; After all, it wasn't his fault that he was sitting in his bright room in the dark world.

He scratched the top of his head and purposely messed up his hair in the process. Number XIII, Roxas, the Key of Destiny. What did that code name mean, anyway? Roxas had already been lucky enough to meet the whole Organization. After waking up outside of the mysterious mansion in the twilit town, the Superior, Xemnas, took him through a black portal that led to this world, the World that Never Was.

The Superior had been quick to drag him into the meeting room so that the rest of the Organization could meet him. Immediately, he was able to tell that he would probably only like Numbers IX and VIIII. The remainder of the Organization seemed either uninterested or annoyed by his very presence. Xemnas had told Roxas one more thing before abandoning him outside of the meeting room.

"There is one more Nobody here," He had said without much expression. Then again, Nobodies didn't have any _real_expressions. "She's the only other female here, but we don't really count her as an Organization member. Perhaps if you find yourself lost one day, you'll stumble across her room."

"W-wait," Roxas had stuttered as the Superior summoned a portal. Xemnas barely turned his head back to listen. "What's her name?"

"That will be for you to find out." Was all that was said before Xemnas disappeared through his portal. Roxas sighed quietly as he wandered down a hallway in order to find his bedroom. The Superior hadn't been very specific about where it was, really.

"Number XIII, Roxas, the Key of Destiny." A man's deep voice spoke as if he had committed this to memory. Roxas whirled around and saw one of the men that he had decided he liked. Number VIII had vivid red hair that spiked out wildly and perfectly fit his element: Fire.

"Number VIII." Roxas recited. Had this man ever said his actual name? He couldn't remember. The man smirked at Roxas's politeness.

"The name's Axel, commit it to memory." Number VIII stated. He brought together his hands and cracked his knuckles. "Roxas, isn't it?" Roxas nodded in reply. "Your room is probably the floor right below this. Around the corner from Larxene's, no doubt."

Roxas couldn't help but shiver inwardly. Larxene, or Number XII, the one right above him. She was sadistic and pretty scary. Not to mention, she seemed to have good ties with Marluxia, the one above her, and that just made it worse. Axel chuckled as if he knew what was on his younger companion's mind. "Larxene's bark is worse than her bite, usually, at least," He added in afterthought. Somehow, this didn't make Roxas anymore relaxed.

"I've heard that you're a little curious about Organization XIII's little secret." Axel added casually. Roxas looked up with confusion plain in his deep blue eyes. He chuckled at the blond.

"Naminé, the girl that you wanted to know more about."

"Oh." Roxas murmured with a feeling of being somewhat dense. "Why did you refer to her as Organization XIII's secret?" He asked in a voice laced with curiosity. Once again, Axel laughed.

"Naminé is a special Nobody," Axel told him. "She actually arrived just a day before you, and the Superior seems to think you two were born at the same time. She doesn't remember anything about her somebody, though." He added in a curious tone. "What about you?"

Roxas thought hard for a minute, but he merely shook his head after a while. "I don't even know what his name was." He thought for another minute. "I remember that the name Sora appeared before the Superior added an 'x' and mixed it up to spell my name..."

"Sora," Axel snorted. "What a stupid name."

Easily, Roxas had smiled. Axel wasn't bad at all. **(A/n: So, this all happened in the PAST, you got me? ;D Not like the faraway past, but just an hour or so before.)**

Roxas looked up at his ceiling now. Sora was a stupid name, he decided. It couldn't be the name of his somebody. How common could that name be, anyway? Maybe the Superior had just picked at a random one?

"'Naminé draws pictures of things and people that none of us know,'" Roxas recited. Axel had told him this while they were looking for his room. "Maybe she's really drawing the memories of her somebody, and she doesn't even realize it?" He shrugged lightly. Naminé seemed like she would be a rather confused girl. At any rate, it didn't seem that the majority of the Organization liked her if she was locked up in her room.

Now Roxas lie on his bed and jerked around in an effort to get comfortable. As his head hit the pillows, one more thing that Axel had said came to mind: "Naminé drew a picture of you sometime yesterday," Axel had stated. "Maybe it means that she knows something about you?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If Nobodies didn't eat, then why did they have a kitchen filled with food in the Castle? This life sure was strange. Roxas had accidentally found it after wandering down several flights of stairs. The Castle was strange and had a sort of creepy feel to it, like you were always being watched. He shivered at the thought.

Feeling as if he needed to fill himself up with something, Roxas entered the kitchen, only to be scared half to death when a laser shot right in front of his foot. Abruptly, he stopped and looked over at the corner of the kitchen. The man with the long ponytail and eye patch was cursing angrily as he played around with his left gun.

"Damn rodents." He complained. "Sorry there, Roxas." The free-shooter added when he noticed the paste white color of Roxas's face. Xigbar was his name, right?

Roxas shook his head as the blood slowly flowed back to his face. "S'okay." He waved it off as he yanked open the refrigerator and stared inside of it for food. What did he like? There was a candy bar on the very top shelf with the label "Hershey's" on it. That couldn't be half bad, right?

He reached inside and seized the candy bar. Almost as soon as he had taken it outside of the fridge, another hand took it from him. "Hey!" Roxas angrily protested as he shut the door and found himself face to face with a blond woman. Her sleek blond hair had two parts that were curved strangely like antennae. No wonder why they called her the "Savage Nymph".

Larxene pursed her lips as she held the Hershey's bar near her face. "Number XIII, how charming to see you outside of the meeting room," She said in a delighted tone that also held an eerie tone of threat. "This _is_your first day and all, soooo I'll give you one piece of advice. If you ever see any chocolate around this Castle, assume it's mine, and we may get along great." With that, she pulled her lips back into a flirtatious smile and gave him a light pat on the head. She called upon a portal, and then she was gone.

Xigbar gave a low whistle. "You _don't_ wanna go messin' with that one." He advised Roxas before he laughed and left the kitchen.

Roxas still blinked at where Larxene had been standing. His hand was grasping the air where the candy bar had been.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roxas murmured darkly about almost getting killed twice just by going into the kitchen on his first day. He stomped up the stairs. To be honest, he hadn't much used his portal since he had arrived, for he wanted to figure out where everything was. Or maybe he wouldn't use a portal because he was hoping to get lost and stumble across the mysterious girl's room. Either or.

As Roxas passed by a large room, he heard quite a few voices speaking at once. With so much talking going on, he couldn't really pick up what the subject was, but one thing he did pick up on were several words that he guessed to be names. (Of course, he only guessed this because Sora was mentioned a few times).

Marluxia's voice became audible above the rest. Roxas decided that, for his personal safety, he shouldn't stick around to figure out what they were talking about when Marluxia could come out and kill him. Why would he kill him? Well, it could be an accident. Maybe he would accidentally hurl his scythe outside of the room in hopes of getting Axel? Axel had mentioned that he and Marluxia weren't on very friendly terms.

"Marluxia is an asshole. Not to mention that he is obsessed with rose petals, cherry blossoms, and all things botany." Axel had said. What a strange combination. An asshole who loves to garden. Roxas shrugged his shoulders lightly and rounded a corner.

He then realized that he had accidentally stumbled onto the wrong floor. After circling the area about a dozen times, he stumbled up another set of stairs. These stairs only had one flight, though. Weird.

Roxas came to a door that he guessed could lead to some other mysterious place in the Castle. Feeling a bit adventurous, he turned the knob of the door and entered the room. The room was about the size of his own, but it was also rather plain.

The walls were white and lined with yellow daisies and purple sketched roses. He wondered if someone had actually drawn them by themselves. Covering the walls were a few drawings as well. There was a small table in the center of the room with a vase of flowers inside. In a corner of the room, there was a vanity. In another, there was a cabinet.

He scanned the room a little more before stepping in completely and closing the door behind him. It was then that he noticed her.

She was looking up at him with her bright sky blue eyes. Her eyes held a polite curiosity. Roxas almost wondered how long she had been staring at him. "S-sorry." Was the first thing that blurted out of his mouth as he reached back for the doorknob.

"No, no," Her soothing voice came. "Stay." She was smiling so warmly, how could he not stay? Roxas allowed his hand to fall away from the doorknob as he entered the room a little bit further. The girl's light blond hair was tossed over her right shoulder, but a little bit was still behind her back. Her bangs were long, but they framed her face rather nicely. Her hand released the colored pencil that she was drawing with, and she pushed her chair back so that she could stand.

Her face shape was still a little bit immature. How old could she be? Probably about fourteen years old. She was wearing a white sun dress that cut off with a daisy design inches above her knees. Her sandals were blue and had daisies that clipped the strap into the shoe. To be quite honest, she was pretty plain, but, at the same time, she was very beautiful.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked shortly after he finished observing her. Her lips still held her warm smile.

"My name is Naminé," She introduced herself, "and it's very nice to finally meet you, Roxas."

* * *

**A/N: Not half bad for the first chapter. See you all next chapter. :D To be quite honest, I never meant to put this up, so I guess we will see how things go.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Gosh. I am **_**so**_** sorry everyone. This chapter has been sitting, half-done on my desktop... I don't know why. So sorry.**

**Disclaimer-Do you **_**think**_** that I own Kingdom Hearts?  


* * *

**

"Naminé," Roxas murmured mostly to himself. He liked the way that her name sounded. "You're the Organization's little secret?" Naminé tilted her head to the side and giggled softly.

"The Organization's little secret?" She repeated with an amused smile. Roxas felt his cheeks burn up and dropped his eyes to the ground.

"Uh... that's how Axel referred to you..." He murmured although his sentence mostly died into a whisper. To his surprise, Naminé smiled at the name.

"That doesn't surprise me." She stated in a pleasant voice. He brought his eyes up from the floor to look into her azure ones. "What brings you here, Roxas?" It was then that he noticed that Naminé had dropped back into her chair and was drawing again. Hesitantly, he approached her and looked over his shoulder to see the picture. The picture was of a redheaded girl with a yellow, star-shaped fruit. At least, it kind of looked like a fruit.

"I got lost." He admitted to her as he admired the perfect way she colored the hair and drew blush on the girl's face. His eyes trailed to other pictures on the walls; This girl that she was drawing now was in a lot of Naminé's pictures. Naminé's angelic giggle brought him out of his thoughts. She was looking up at him with a smile.

"That happens a lot to people I've noticed, and I've only been here for about a day." She giggled again. He had automatically assumed that Naminé would've been very out of it, but she was actually very down-to-earth... and cute.

"Naminé... How come you stay cooped up in this room?" Roxas asked out of pure curiosity. He had inferred from various conversations that Naminé had mostly kept to herself so far. Her smile became faded, but it stayed on her face.

"I'm not part of the Organization, but you know that already... The others don't really... accept me. That's why I like Axel," She paused and added, "and you." Once again, he felt that blush creep up his cheeks.

"Well, in that case, why don't you, me, and Axel go out and check out the city? I haven't really gotten a look at it yet." He suggested, mildly surprised when she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes!"

**xxxxxx**

Axel had been more than happy to join them on their little outing. If Xemnas wanted a thing from them (which Axel had determined that he _wouldn't_), then he'd probably send one of the lesser Nobodies after them. The sky was nice and clear, but it was still dark. It was located right in the darkness, though, so light probably never got in. When Naminé had arrived, it had been raining. Lucky for them that it was clear.

The city was... completely deserted. "Well, what did you expect when this place is located right in the darkness? People can't live here!" Axel had said, and he had had a very good point. When they walked down the bridge leading from the city and to the Castle, little black creatures began to rise out of black puddles. They were kind of cute and had black antennae with big, yellow eyes. Roxas was reminded fleetingly of Larxene.

Naminé bent down before one of the black creatures and immediately had her hand scratched by it. Axel warningly pointed his weapon, a pair of chakram, at the creature, and it sank into the darkness. "What _was_ that?" Roxas demanded while Naminé sucked on the cut on her hand.

Axel's chakram disappeared and he scratched his head. "A shadow heartless." The two of them continued to stare at him with blank expressions. "You two don't know what _heartless_ are? Oh, boy. That's how us Nobodies are _born_! A heartless is a being left behind when someone loses their heart which is where they get their names. They survive merely on instincts, and it doesn't take a whole lot to kill Shadow heartless. They actually fear Nobodies, so..." He glanced over at Naminé and grinned. "Ya okay there? Your first outing and you're _already_ hurt." Axel had already decided that he liked the two of them. They were easy to get along with, and, they weren't jerks. Maybe that went with the first one.

She nodded at Axel's question, feeling a little embarrassed. "So, the two of you have no idea what your Somebodies were like?" They shook their heads at Axel's question. "Me neither." He confessed with a small grin. Axel never smiled. "I have bits of memories, but nothing too major. But the two of you, you guys have nothing!"

They were in the center of the city with a skyscraper to their left. It was eerily empty. At least, that's what it should've felt like, right? Roxas was starting to second guess everything... What did he honestly know? They continued to walk through the center aimlessly when Naminé and Roxas held their heads simultaneously and stopped walking. At first, Axel didn't notice, and when he did, he stopped and turned around. "What's wrong?" His voice sounded genuinely concerned.

Naminé was biting her lip, refusing to give in to her seriously strange headache, but Roxas was falling unconscious before he hit the cement.

**xxxxxx**

It felt like he was on the outside looking in. The redhead, who looked like the girl from Naminé's drawing, was standing on a slab of sand while a brunet boy ran up to her. "Kairi!" The brunet called.

The girl had seemed confused, backing up on her slab of the beach and staring at her feet, but at the sound of the boy's voice, she looked up with a mixture of relief and confusion. "Sora!" She replied. There was a rumbling, and it seemed like the two platforms that each was standing on where separating. "Oh!" The girl cried, falling forward a bit as the two land-masses began to separate. The boy quickly caught her hand.

His expression was set as if he had come to some epic decision. "Kairi!" He cried to her, still holding her hand as the lands began to separate more. "Remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you!" He paused but not long enough for the girl to say anything in return. The piece of the beach was about three feet away from the snowy land that the boy was standing on. "I promise!" The girl's facial expression had changed. Instead of being confused, she looked very sad. Actually, it looked like her tan skin had paled.

She seemed to be fumbling with her words, but she finally replied, "I know you will!" And with that, their hands separated. The girl immediately reached back out to her friend and moved forward on the sand a little, but then she gave in. She put her hands together and stared at the sand. He reached back out to her with a smile, but Roxas doubted that it would make her feel better. He could feel the sadness pouring off the two of them, and he suddenly wondered how the two hadn't noticed him.

Light was falling from the sky in small specs like snow; It was beautiful, and Roxas felt it fill him... It was like he was on a high or something. The girl was getting farther and farther from him. He caught a small, white blur among the falling light... Naminé! She was standing on the beach, feet from the girl, just watching her. How had Roxas suddenly gotten higher than them? From that little piece of sand that the girl, Kairi, had been standing on a whole island was forming from the lights. Trees were rising, water was washing in...

"Naminé!" Roxas called down to her, but they were so far apart. If she had heard him, he had no idea as clouds were obscuring his view of the island. Suddenly, his vision was obscured with black as the boy ran back to two others...

**xxxxxx**

The girl was falling apart, she could tell that much. Naminé slowly followed her into a cave, but she could have been throwing rocks at the girl and still not have gotten noticed. What _was_ this? A dream? The girl seemed to be very close to crying, too. Sunlight was once again lighting the island and Naminé watched as the girl passed her hands over childish drawings. She didn't stop until she reached one of what looked like a boy and a girl. The boy's drawing had a fruit going to the girl.

Kairi stopped and suddenly began to cry. She fell to her knees, picked up some rock, and began to draw a fruit back. Naminé wondered what Kairi had seen that had made her snap. Why was she seeing this, anyway? When she had finished, Kairi ran out of the cave with tears still down her face, and Naminé's vision blurred.

**xxxxxx**

"What happened to you two?" A loud, gruff voice that Naminé recognized but couldn't place was talking. It was rushed and sounded urgent.

"I don't know! I had some really weird dream... Naminé was there, too... Sora was, too!" Another familiar voice began to rush into an explanation of what had happened. Naminé slowly opened her eyes and closed them again. It was raining. No wonder she had felt a little cold.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." Axel's amused voice said. That had been the first voice. And Roxas' had been the second. Naminé reopened her eyes and was helped up by Roxas.

"You shouldn't have taken them outside of the Castle, Axel. You should know better." A hooded figure with a high, cold voice spoke. The figure shook off his hood to reveal long, blue-ish hair with piercing golden eyes. Roxas recognized him as Number VII, Xemnas' right-hand man.

"Why? It's not like we're keeping them in cages, right?" Axel's angry tone told Roxas and Naminé all they needed to know: He didn't get along very well with Saïx, either.

"Don't get hot with me, VIII. I am your superior, and I _will_ be treated as such." A large, plain claymore with the Nobody symbol on it flashed into Saïx's hand. His piercing eyes trailed over to Roxas and Naminé. "They are special cases, Axel. I thought that even _you_ would understand that. Besides, Naminé needs to go speak with the Superior."

"Why?" Roxas' demanding tone took even him by surprise. Well, actually, what surprised him more was the protective stance he took and the two weapons that appeared in his hands. Even Saïx's emotionless eyes flashed with surprise for a second as he caught sight of the weapons.

"Back inside... all of you..." Saïx's voice had dropped in volume, but it still held a very firm, commanding tone.

**xxxxxx**

"Amazing..." Xemnas' eyes were still on the dual key-shaped swords that Roxas was holding. "So, it is true. I had my doubts, but now I know."

"Know what?" Roxas gently prodded the Superior, but he received no answer.

"It is getting late, Roxas. It's been a long day for you, I'm sure. Have a nice sleep." The Superior's words held a tone of finality, so Roxas backed out of the room. To his surprise, Axel was leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"That didn't take long. Why didn't you press him more about the weapons? What _are_ they, anyway?"

"Keyblades." Roxas blurted out without meaning to. "This one's Oathkeeper," He waved the silvery one, "And this one's Oblivion." He waved the black one. Axel's eyebrows knitted together.

"He told you that?" Roxas shook his head.

"I kind of just... knew." Was his sheepish reply. Axel nodded and stared at the door.

"Do you think we should wait up for Naminé?" Roxas jumped although Axel didn't as a portal appeared behind the latter and a black glove grasped Axel's shoulder. Standing behind Axel in all of his terrifying glory was none other than Marluxia.

"No, I don't think so. Why? Because my meeting has to do with her. Now, shoo you unfortunate rats." Marluxia was sneering even as Axel turned to face him with a murderous look.

"Who made you think you're so great, Marluxia? You're one of the worst in the Organization, and _I'm_ your superior." Axel growled, his chakram flashing into his hands for the third time that night. Marluxia grinned as a large scythe materialized in his waiting hands.

"Your _hardly_ my superior, and your friend here is even lower than I am." A smile was tugging at the corners of Axel's lips.

"Yeah, but my friend isn't a prick." He barely dodged the punch that put a nice crater into the wall.

**xxxxxx**

It was pretty late when the door to Roxas' room slid open. Axel was laying across Roxas' bed, snoring loudly and obnoxiously. Roxas, however, was fast asleep in his chair with an angelic expression. She couldn't help but smile at him. Why would she want to bother him with such insignificant news? Her heart sank at the thought. But as she turned to leave the room, a hand touched her shoulder, and she jumped.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" A sleepy Roxas yawned at Naminé. She smiled at him, but it must have looked pretty pathetic, because his expression softened. "What's wrong? Come on... Come in... Not like I'm gonna sleep with Axel snoring like that anyway..." She giggled quietly at his last sentence, and the room became dark once more.

In fact, the only source of light was coming from the heart-shaped moon that constantly hung in the sky.

"Now then, Naminé," Roxas had her sit down in his chair while he sat on the floor. "What's wrong? What happened with the meeting?"

She sighed sharply and muttered an answer, but he couldn't hear her. "Say that again?" He murmured in a groggy voice.

"I'm... going on a trip soon. Being 'relocated' as Marluxia so kindly put it..." Her voice was bitter and her eyes were sad. Just when things seemed to have been getting better...

"Marluxia!" Axel suddenly jumped up, scaring Naminé and Roxas as he did so. "Where?!" His voice dropped to a growl. Roxas chuckled.

"Calm down, Axel... Alright, Naminé, explain what you mean by 'relocated'..." And Naminé began to talk about another Castle located within Kingdom Hearts...  


* * *

**A/N: once again, sorry for the lateness. xD Please review...?**


End file.
